


Numinous

by KailaDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailaDarcy/pseuds/KailaDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two witches are captured by the Fae, can Severus save them before they're lost forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numinous

Even though she hated the water, this was not the first time Dawn's dreams had brought her to this lake. The crystal water reflected the stars back on the sky, and the full moon cast just enough light for her to see. Despite the water, she was fond of the beauty this place held. She somehow felt at home, surrounded by the trees, the soft earth covered in fallen leaves. It wasn't quite warm enough. She missed the scorching heat of summer on her fair skin. Even though she knew this was only a dream, the air still chilled her. 

Dawn glanced around for the familiar fox she knew visited her here, and her hand found his soft amber fur curled up at her side. He looked up at her, with a look in his eyes that made her breath catch in her chest. It was a mixture of longing and a sadness she couldn't explain. This was no ordinary fox, she knew. This was a man, a wizard, who knew how to make her ache for him without even touching her. A man who could make her heart race with a single look, and drive her wild with that lilting accent. And she had no idea who he was.

The fox stood up and walked out towards the water. He stared up at the moon for a moment and twitched his fluffy tail before turning back towards her. His gaze held hers as his body elongated. His paws grew fingers as they transformed into hands, and his snout retreated back into his face as his fur darken into a light brown. Soon, it wasn't an animal staring at her, but the man she always failed miserably at resisting. “Do you know 'ow beau'iful you look in this light? In these woods?”

“Who are you?” Dawn demands, unable to take her eyes from him as he moved back towards her. 

He crouched down in front of her and reached out, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “I wish you were real,” He murmurs, his voice growing low and husky. 

“You're not real.” Dawn breathes. She tried to convince herself to back up away from him, but she couldn't bring herself to. She wanted him. “You're not real,” She repeated. 

He moved his face closer to hers, staring down at her lips. “Let me show you,” 

Her heart skipped a beat as his lips brushed over hers, tentatively at first, but then more firmly. A thrill shot through Dawn at the sensation of his lips on hers. She opened her mouth for him and his hot tongue prodded hers as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Her other hand slipped down his chest as he pushed her onto her back. He hovered over her. His lips left hers and he nibbled at her ear before he soothed it with his tongue. He kissed her jaw line and lingered at her neck as his fingers slipped under her shirt. His touch was like the summer heat, scorching her skin and setting her body on fire. A tingling warmth pooled between her legs and as brushed his thumb across her nipple she pulled and tugged at his clothing, desperate for him. Within moments, their clothes were scattered on the ground around them. Dawn ran her hands down his body, pushing him back up on his knees and straddling him as her hands brushed across his nipples. She lowered her head, her hair tickling his chest as she sucked one of his nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and nipping at it as he tilted his head back. 

He pulled her legs around his waist and laid her back on his jacket, right as the world dissolved around them. The man had vanished and Dawn was fully dressed again, standing in a long, dark corridor. “Hello?” 

She had never been here before. This was not how the dream was supposed to go. Dawn hesitated, feeling uneasy at the sudden change. There was a large, wooden door at the end of the hall, and a thin stream of light could be seen around the edges. Dawn started forward, dragging her fingers along the wall.   
“Wait!” The familiar lilting voice objects. Down whirled around, coming face to face with the man from her dreams. “That light is not for you. Don't go. If you go there, you will never find your way back.” 

He cupped her face with his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. His hot breath on her face sent a flush of heat through her, and she pulled his mouth down onto hers. His tongue danced with hers as he deepened the kiss, and the world vanished around her again. This time they reappeared in a luxurious bedroom, decorated in fiery reds, black, and mahogany furniture. A large canopy bed took up most of the room in the chamber. Before she could register much else, the man had her pinned to it, running his hands down her body. 

“Tell me your name,” Dawn breaths, looking down at him as his hands gripped her legs. She couldn't remember taking her clothes off, but she could feel his hot breath on her hip. 

He grinned. “In a moment, pet, my name will be the last thing on your mind.”

Dawn wanted to object, but before she could his lips found the slick heat between her legs. His tongue teased and prodded, leaving Dawn unable to do anything but gasp and moan. She cried out when she felt his tongue slip inside of her, but a moment later cold air hit her wet skin as he jerked away, turning to look back towards the door. 

“So this is what you dream about,” A female voice hissed, even as every inch of Dawn objected to him pulling away from her. Dawn could hear a mixture of anger and mockery in the female voice, and a chill of dread suddenly gripped her. She tried to look to see who had interrupted them, but the man blocked her from view until the room fell away, this time leaving nothing but a heavy darkness.


End file.
